


Kiss of Comfort

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: FFXV prompts & short fic [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Babies, Crossover elements, Domestic, Drabble, Family, Kid Fic, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Prompto can't sleep, but he's used to that. Half-remembered thoughts make him restless and uneasy. Family can soothe that restless ache, though, and Prompto finds solace in holding his infant son.





	Kiss of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of kiss prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

_(top of head kisses)_

It’s no great secret that Prompto isn’t that great at sleeping. Oh, he tries, he can usually consistently get at least four hours in, but, well.

He has dreams sometimes that leave him stiff-limbed and shaking, a cold sweat all over. They’re little more than impressions- black sludge, needle pricks, something cold sliding through his veins, leaving ice in their wake that chills him to the bone.

_(When he was a kid, he’d helped his dad change the oil in their truck. He’d felt sick when he saw the used stuff they’d drained from it, black with use and with a texture that left him inexplicably chilled to the bone. He’d had to go inside and be sick, and he’d stayed home for two days from school afterwards.)_

Tonight is one such night, and he wakes up and immediately grabs the dry washcloth on his nightstand to blot away the worst of the sweat as he stands, Noctis rolling into the warm spot he’s left behind. He smiles, leaning down to kiss Noctis’s soft, fluffy hair, and goes to check the crib in the corner.

Riku’s sleeping, the soft baby-fluff of his curious pale silver hair sticking up in tufts. Prompto leans on the edge of the crib, watching him with a soft smile, warmth filling up his heart and spilling over into his veins, chasing away the chill of the dream. He finds himself humming a lullaby, and can’t quite help himself, picking up his son- their son, he glances at the sleeping Noctis and his smile makes his cheeks hurt a little. He’s careful and firm, and Riku only stirs a little as Prompto sets him against his bare chest. He sits down in the rocking chair and presses his lips to Riku’s baby-down head.

Babies are magical creatures, he thinks sometimes, when everything is still and calm and quiet like this. Prompto is filled with swelling emotion, immensely, overwhelming proud and loving of his little family. He rocks gently, and kisses the top of Riku’s head again. It’s amazing how a person so tiny and helpless trusts him. It’s done wonders for his self-confidence, weirdly enough. He can take care of someone who needs him.

Sometimes that’s all Prompto needs, is for someone to really, truly need him.

Noctis stirs, lifting his head and looking for him, and when he sees Prompto in the rocking chair with Riku he smiles warmly. Prompto smiles back.

“Go back to sleep,” his whisper sounds loud in the dark stillness. Noctis flaps a hand at him, rolling over again and making a soft noise of agreement.

Prompto loves these two people so much it feels like his heart is going to explode. It doesn’t, of course, and he just rocks, humming gently and holding his infant son.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
